friendship,family,love, and the Fairy tail
by pyromancer88
Summary: pretty much going to be a collection of one-shots with some Nalu, Nali, Gruvia, Jerza,Gale and many, many more also will have a lot of Natsu and Wendy brother-sister interactions
1. bedtime stories

**Hey there my fellow fairy tail fans and welcome to my first fanfiction on fairy tail I hope you guys enjoy it and any good feedback you have will be greatly appreciated so anyway yeah this is a idea that popped in my head along time ago so I hope you enjoy**

 **takes place during the GMG arc**

* * *

Wendy walked around completely wiped out her fight with Sherria had taken it out of her, but she didn't want to admit se slowly slumped in one of the chairs thinking back to her fight with the god slayer

Wendy gave slight grin as she thought of the other God slayer she has ran across 'I had no idea they were that hard to beat" Wendy thought to herself

Wendy looked around her guildmates were all dancing around Natsu and Gray were arguing with Lucy trying to calm them down she laughed as she thought about how far she's come with this guild

Wendy let out another small sigh before resting her eyes a little bit

"Wendy you okay" a voice called out

The young dragon slayer looked up to see Natsu standing over her with a concerned look in his eye "you look sleepy"

"Wendy slowly rose her to face the pink haired boy and shook her head "No no I'm" she stopped and let a small yawn "I'm fine just a little worn out" she gave a weak smile as Natsu sat in front of her

"Oh yeah" Natsu said while sitting in front of her "you had a fight today" he gave a big smile "you were awesome"

"thank you" she said weakly as her eyelids started to become heavy again she quickly shook herself awake only for them to fall back down again and she blanked out

When Wendy came too she saw the hotel that her and the others were staying at for their time in the grand magic games

her nose then got a whiff off Natsu's sent Wendy then looked around to see that Natsu was carrying her on her back. Wendy felt her cheeks get a little warm as they approached the inn

"Oh hey you're awake" Natsu told her as the reached the door "don't worry where almost to your bed

"but I'm not tired" Wendy groaned as Natsu slowly made his way into their room

Natsu let out a small a laugh as he walked her over to her bed "even still you should get some rest you had a big day to day" Natsu told as he started to place her in her bed "taking on a God slayer isn't easy, I should know"

A Thought then occurred to Wendy "hey Natsu" she let out quietly "how did you beat Zancrow" she asked

Natsu look at her with a surprised look in her face he was "I'm not sure I should tell you this" Natsu told her

Wendy was shocked she had never seen Natsu so hesitant before especially when came to talking about a fight he had won

"but I want to know" Wendy pleaded as Natsu laid her in the bed "please tell me, just so I can know if I have to fight Sherria again"

Natsu let out a sigh "alright, but I don't want you doing this yet" Natsu told the young dragon slayer this is possibly the most insane thing a dragon slayer can do"

Wendy let out a small laugh she had never seen this side of Natsu before and she kinda liked it. it was sorta like having a big brother

"What I did was I emptied my body of every ounce of magic power I had" Natsu explained

Wendy was shocked she could see why Natsu was against telling her this that was dangerous and he could have gotten himself killed

"After I did that I was able to eat his fire" Natsu told her "but that's a technique I don't want to see you do" Natsu said looking at her with a stern eye "only if there no other way"

Wendy smiled and nodded her head as she started to get comfortable in her bed pulling the cover up and starting to doze off

Natsu started to get ready to go when he felt a tug at his hand he looked back to see the young Dragon slayer with the biggest eye's she could possibly muster

"Natsu" she said quietly as she stared into Natsu's black eyes" I was wondering if you would tell me a bedtime story" she asked in a sweet tone

Natsu was taken back by this request he didn't know how to respond, all he could do was smile at the girl "aren't you a little old for that" he asked with a sly grin on his face

Wendy's cheek turned pink as she turned away " I know but-"

Natsu sat back on her bed and smile "alright let's see" he looked up to ceiling thinking of story "Once upon a time there was a group of friends named "Napsu,tutsy,day,berza,and Cindy"

Wendy laughed at the names they honestly were the most original she's heard

"Yeah they were these bounty hunters from a clan called dragon tail" Natsu said confetty

"Dragon tail really" wendy whispered

"anyway Napsu and his friends would go on all sorts of crazy adventures in their home" Natsu told the Girl making motions with her hands "they did everything together, and as long as they had each other they knew they couldn't lose"

"Whether it was stopping evil cults from resurrecting demons to bringing down corrupt bounty hunters this team was unstoppable" Natsu told her

"Napsu and Cindy were especially close because they were brother and sister" Natsu explained "there main goal in life was to find their missing foster parents how left without warning"

Natsu was about to continue when he saw that Wendy had already fallen asleep putting on a small grin Natsu ruffled her hair "I'll guess we'll finish the story another time" Natsu stood up causing Wendy to shift a bit

Natsu honestly didn't know why he was acting strange he couldn't help but act like that around the Wendy maybe it was because she was really like a little sister to him he looked back at the resting dragon slayer and smiled "sweet dreams sis"

Natsu walked over to his own bed and swiftly laid down "I always did want a little sister though" he said to himself aloud before falling into his own slumber

Little did her know his teammates were standing outside the door and had heard the entire conversation between the dragon slayers

They had decided to come to make sure Natsu had actually taken endy to the inn but as it turned out he did that and more

"I can't believe that Natsu told wendy a bedtime story" Lucy commented breaking the silence

"Yeah" Carla agreed "I never knew he had it in him"

"You have to admit it was kinda sweet" Erza commented " I never knew Natsu had that sorta side on him"

"oh come on guys" Gray said "that story was really lame"

"oh come on Gray" Lucy told the shirtless boy "it was really sweet" Lucy said as she stared into the room where the two dragon slayers slept peacefully

"Whatever" Gray told him "I can do way better"

Erza just chuckled at the Ice make wizard "come know let's join them in their slumber" Erza then faced Gray "oh and Gray you're telling me and Lucy a bedtime story"

"Hey don't forget about me" Happy shouted Jumping in the sky

"Yes know everyone inside it's time for bed" Erza demanded as she walked past a shocked Gray

"but but but" was he muttered out "what crazy nonsense did I just get myself thrown into" Gyaru asked as he wnt inside knowing if he ran Erza would find him

And he certainly didn't want that

* * *

 **Well that's it Hope you enjoyed this little one shot and hope it was easy to follow**

 **I've always loved the big brother-Little sister thing that Natsu and Wendy have I wished Hiro Mashima ave them more moments together, but I guess he didn't see it that way. anyway be sure to like and follow if you want to see more stories**

 **I might post a entirely different story soon so keep your eye's out**

 **Goodday**


	2. sleeping

**Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter in bedtime stories(I may change the name soon) honestly I decided to make this a collection of oneshots so when I get a idea I will just post it here so yea**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

The Guild was surprisingly calm today which shocked Erza as she walked around she noticed most of the more wild members were either out on a job or sleep whih explainde why i was so quiet

Erza looked around and found Lucy sitting at the corner by herself which shocked her a little bit normally Natsu and Happy where right next to her either eating or sleeping or in some cases both

Erza decided to get a quick look around and when she spotted Natsu's pink hair through the crowd she was shocked to see that he was asleep as well

but what shocked her even more was when she noticed something was next to Natsu it was Fairy Tails youngest member had fallen asleep on Natsu's shoulder

Erza was takn off by the sight Natsu had his arm protectively around Wend waist as she laid her head on him Wendy often shifting in her sleep most likely trying to find a comfortable position

Erza couldn't help but smile at the two, Wendy was clearly a soft spot to Natsu which she didn't mind with all the things he's been through in his life

Erza couldn't help but Laugh as she noticed the giant grin that Wendy had on her face she apparently it was Wendy's idea

Erza went to go next to Lucy who was currently reading a book "hey Lucy" she said as she sat at the bar "have you noticed"

Lucy looked up from her book with a confused look on her face "noticed what"

Erza merely just pointed her finger towards the two dragon slayers

"Awwwww" Lucy sad in a hushed tone "reminds me of the time he told her a bedtime story" Lucy told her

Erza chuckled at the memory "it was truly unexpected" she said "I think she's been a good influence on him."

Lucy looked down like she was contemplating something "hey, Erza do ever have you ever asked Natsu about his real parents?"

Erza raised an eyebrow "and what brought this up" the armored mage questioned

"nothing really" Lucy responded "it's just you know how they say an older sibling will always look out for the younger brother or sister"

Erza smiled at what Lucy was starting to imply "well it would be quite a shock, but I think it wouldn't change much about there relationship"

Lucy gave a smile "yea, it wouldn't"

As by some odd coincidence the guild soon broke out into one of it's famous guild brawls mavis knows it started all that could be known is that the comfortable silence that ERza and Lucy were enjoying where gone

"and the new record is 1 hour 28 minutes and...42 seconds" Lucy said sarcastically getting a laugh out of Erza

Erza turned and looked into the chaos seeing Gray,Elfman,Gajeel,hell even freed was in it, but to her surprise Natsu was nowhere to be found normally the one starting the brawl

She quickly scanned the room and found him in his same spot sleeping next to Wendy, she took to notice how her grip had tightened a little on his waist

Erza was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a table crash into the ground "good grief" Erza stuttered

Erza stood up to end the fight but was stopped when a voice shouted over the entire guild "HEY DO GUYS MIND THE KID IS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

the sudden outburst had startled the entire Guild as everyone looked to where the two dragonslayers where sleeping

Natsu eyes were barely open but the look he gave off was possibly even more terrifying than Erza's

Before anyone could react Natsu had already fallen back to sleep his head slowly falling backwards

Gray got and went over to Natsu with a smirk "oh yea" he said trying to rile up the dragon slayer "and what if we don-" before Gray could finish he was sent flying by one of Natsu's punches sending him into a wall knocking him out

"that" was all Natsu said before going back to sleep again

the rest of the Guild jerk in terror not wanting to wake the dragon slayer they went back to minding there own business hoping he didn't wake up

Erza couldn't help but laugh 'yet another unexpected outcome' she thought to herself as she looked at Natsu and Wendy she's noticed that Wendy's grip had loosened on his waist

"sweet dreams old friend" Erza whispered "sweet dreams"

* * *

 **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was extremely short I promise that I will make chapters longer in the future and there are many more to come so keep your eye's peeled**

 **Also there's this other story I've been writing that i'm might publish too but details on that on later**

 **Anyway if you liked this chapter we'll leave leave a like if you didn't well I don't know what to tell ya**

 **later**


	3. advice

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter hope you guy enjoys it also while you're here I want to encourage you to read my other story which is a retelling of Fairy tail I know it's probably been done to death but I want to give it a shot**

 **warning: Natsu may be OOC in this chapter I really don't know**

 **summary: Natsu asked Wendy for advice on how to ask Lucy out on a date in return she get's to ask him any question and he'd give her a grown-up seems fair until she asked the question**

 **Anyway let's start the story**

* * *

Natsu had done a lot in his life he's takin on demons, dark guild leaders hell he even beat the dragon king acloniga and his brother Zeref, but all those paled in comparison to what he was about to do right now.

Natsu stood in front of her door flowers in hand a small gift behind his back he honestly didn't how this would turn out he had gone through all the scenarios in his head

"You got this Dragneel," Natsu said aloud "if you can take on a guild full of demons this should be easy right"

What Natsu was doing you ask well you see he was attempting to ask his dear friend Lucy Heartfilla out on a date just the two of them, and all week he's been thinking of how to do do it

'Just do what Wendy told you and you should be fine' the fire dragon slayer thought to himself

 **Flashback**

Earlier that day Natsu walked in the guild hall to see that a brawl had already started and for once he wasn't the cause of it he saw Gray fly into a wall due to a hit from Gajeel he couldn't help but laugh

"focus," Natsu said as he started scanning the guild "okay she is not here and" he continued to look over the guild until he found his target sitting at a table reading a book was his old pal Wendy he made his way over to the table going around the fight

The young dragon slayer looked up surprised that Natsu wasn't participating in the brawl "oh hey Natsu" she said in a nice character voice

"Wendy can we talk," Nasu said in a hushed voice "but in the other room"

This got an eyebrow raise from the girl as Carla came up o them wondering what Natsu wanting to ask Wendy about

the two followed Natsu in the other room as he sat down with a big sigh "I need your help" he muttered very quietly

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you Natsu"

"I need your help," Natsu said "I want" he froze he was unsure how she would react

"It's okay Natsu," Wendy said with warm smile "no need to be embarrassed"

Natsu sighed before speaking "I want to ask Lucy out on a date but I don't know how" Natsu said as quickly as he possibly could

To say Wendy was shocked was completely wrong all train of thought had completely left her brain as she stared at the pink-haired boy in front of her

"Wait," Carla asked flying up to meet Natsu' face "why are you asking us," Carla asked "and wouldn't it make sense to ask a guy this type of question"

"come on Carla name one guy in the guild who would give me good advice about this" Natsu said with a blank stare in face

Carla stopped as much as she hated to admit Natsu was right nearly most of the men would give Natsu bad advice or just came up with some pervy thoughts

"okay," Carla said "but why us"

"Well, I'm not sure Erza would be much help with romance as she barely understands it" Natsu said as much as he loved the red haired wizard there was something, not even she could do "Evergreen away on a mission so I can't ask her" Natsu said "and no way am I asking Mira for advice" Natsu god knows what would happen if she found out about this "and I don't think Juvia would be very helpful"

"I get your point," Wendy said looking away "okay so I was your only option"

"Oh don't say it like that" Natsu said trying to get out of the hot seat "okay here's a deal help me and I'll tell you anything you want to know no made up fantasies or nothing," Nasu told the Girl

Wendy stroked her chin a few times before smiling "okay, we have a deal"

"So how should I do this" Natsu asked

"Well done," Wendy said holding up a finger "you should get her a flower," Wendy said smiling "make it look like your trying "and when on the date try going somewhere special" Wendy finished with a wink "and don't try to act differently"

Natsu rose an eyebrow at the statement it honestly caught him off guard

"Just be yourself," Wendy said smiling "and nothing could go wrong"

 **End Flashback**

Natus let out a final breath before knocking on the door

"one moment" Her voice called through the room

As Lucy's feet approached the doo Natsu's palm grew sweetie 'mabey I should have gone through the window' he thought o himself

But before she could move the door opened to reveal the blond-haired wizard Lucy heartfilla who had a surprised look on her face "Natsu" she asked as he stood there giving off his signature grin

"h-hey Lucy," he said nervously

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she stared the dragon slayer down to say this was odd was an understatement Natsu never knocked something had to happen

"Can I come in?" Natsu asked

Lucy just nodded and stepped aside letting Nasu in her apartment she honestly felt weird doing this it was a first for her

"So didn't see you at the guild today," Natsu asked as he went to sit on her couch

"Oh I have been trying to write my novel all day," Lucy said smiling "it's not as easy it looks," she said giving off a grin which warmed Natsu heart

"umm Lucy" Ntsu started

"Yea"

"I was wondering" Natsu felt as if he couldn't breath why was this so hard just ask her

"Natsu what's wrong," Lucy asked with a hint of concern in her voice "I've never seen you this nervous before

"I wanted...to know if you" Natsu caught his breath his heart rate began to increase

he quickly showed the blond girl the flower he had brought her "would you go on a date with me Lucy"

words failed to leave Lucy mouth as she stared at her best friend in front of her 'was this the reason he's been acting weird' Lucy let out a laugh "yeah I'd love too"

"Really" Natsu eye's beamed with joy "then let's go" she shouted with his signature grin

"wait, Natsu I have to get ready!" Lucy shouted as she was dragged out off her apartment she was already dressed, but wanted to look nice

"Oh come on Luce, I think you look fine the way you are" Natsu told the blond wizard smiling

Lucy's face was as red as Erza hair, but she couldn't help but laugh at his best friends antic as they ran out the house

* * *

The next day Lucy entered the guild surprised that a fight wasn't going on 'must be a quiet day' Lucy scanned the area and saw Nasu sitting near her usually seat she smiled as she recalled yesterday's events the date was honestly wonderful they went to a restaurant for a while walked around a park it was great

Lucy walked up to her best-friends and took a seat and noticed a certain exceed was missing "hey where's happy" she asked getting his attention

"don't know" Natsu answered turning to face her, "he said how he had something important to do today, and wouldn't be at the guild" he answered as he turned back to his breakfast "Hey Lucy"

"Yeah"

"do you wanna be my ya no" he stopped as he seemed to fumble with the words "Girlfriend," he said quietly but loud enough for Lucy to hear

Lucy's cheeks turned pink as she knew this was coming "of course Natsu" she then leaned in a kissed his cheek causing him to blush

A small hand tapped him on the shoulder Natsu turned around to see Wendy, however her feline partner wasn't with her "oh hey Wendy" Natsu said smiling "where's Carla"

Wendy took a seat next to Natsu and shrugged "I honestly have no idea she just took of this morning say I have o be somewhere today"

"that's funny cause Happy told me the same thing," Natsu said looking up "you don't think"

both Dragon slayers looked at each other for a while both of their minds came to the same conclusion

"I don't follow" Lucy said

"Happy and Carla are out on a date," Natsu told the celestial wizard

"Wow" Lucy muttered "didn't see that coming"

"oh that reminds me" Wendy said covering her mouth "how'd it go" she asked

Natsu laughed "it was great actually" he said smiling at the young dragon slayer "it's all think too you"

Wendy couldn't help but blush "anything for my big bro," she said shyly "and that reminds me it's time you pay up"

"what you mean up" Lucy asked

"well you see," Natsu said rubbing his head " I had asked Wendy for advice the other day, and I promised I'd tell her whatever she'd wanted to know" Lucy sat there and thought about for a few seconds

"seems like a fair trade" she muttered "alright Wendy shoot the sky's the limit"

Wendy's eye's sparkled as she'd thought of a question to ask her teammates "well, I want to know" she leaned up to Natsu's ear and whispered the next part which caused him to blush majorly

"Um why" Natsu asked

* * *

"I've always wondered and Carla won't tell me," Wendy said pouting "you promised"

"Um Lucy" Natsu leaned into Lucy ear to whisper what Wendy told him Lucy eye's widened in shock as she looked at the young dragon slayer

"Well Wendy," Lucy said pressing her fingers to together thinking about doing that with her new boyfriend "can we get a different question"

"Oh come on guys I'm not a kid anymore!" Wendy shouted

Natsu let out a sigh "she's right Lucy, she's growing up pretty fast"

Lucy rubbed her temples "I guess your right, just don't tell Carla we told you okay"

Wendy nodded as Nasu leaned in her ear and gave her the answer she wanted to say Wendy's face was red was the understatement of the year "is that true" she asked quickly regretting asking the question "that's just, I'm not sure how to feel about that"

"Well you asked" Natsu told her

Lucy couldn't contain her laugh just another day in the fairy tail guild she told herself she then looked at Natsu who was laughing at his embarrassed friend 'well one thing changed' that's for sure

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like I said go check out my other one it's called A fairy tail retold I'm pretty proud of myself for that one it's an idea I've had in my head for a while and I really want it to do well I already have ten chapter published so yeah**

 **oh before I forget I'm going to start taking request for this story they can be any ship labeled in the summary or any a ship that you just wanna see more off or hell just something crazy, no lemons though this story is staying at its current rating the sky the limit with the request**

 **don't worry I'll make a formal one soon enough**

 **anyway so I will try to update this at least once every month so keep that in mind so it may be a while before your request is seen**

 **I'll also need to have something to call you by so I can give you credit for your idea or ya know let anyone else who reads know who came up with it**

 **anyway see in the next one**

 **peace**


	4. Love letters

**Hey, guys, it's been far too long I sorry to keep you waiting so long I just caught a hard case of writer's block, but I believe it's all gone know so without a further ado I give you another chapter**

 **Title: the love letter**

 **Summary: Natsu receives a mysterious love letter, which sends the guild into a frenzy who could it be from, and why hasn't Natsu told anyone about well read to find out**

 **Relationships: Natsu x (it' a surprise)**

* * *

It was an early morning at the fairy tail guild Wendy along with Carla had just arrived for the day and walked in to see the place as rowdy as ever giving a small chuckle as she walked past to find Lucy talking with Erza, Happy, and Gray

as she got closer she was able to her bit's of the conversation

"well I don't know" Lucy whispered "go over and-" Lucy stopped talking when she saw Erza approaching and gave a big smile "oh hey Erza"

"Hello Lucy" Wendy greeted "hi Erza" she looked past them to see Natu was in a corner reading something "what's Natsu doing"

"Well this morning as we came to the guild he received a letter," Lucy told her

"Whose it from," Wendy asked half knowing what she was talking about

"that's what we're trying to figure out," Erza told her "he's been sitting there all morning" Erza explained

"mabey it's from a secret admirer," Happy said " or a secret Girlfriend" Happy said giggling as Gray started to chuckle himself

"as if anyone would date that pyro," Gray said "he wouldn't romance even if it hit him in the face," Gray said laughing "and even then he'd probably try and fight it"

"Well it's something important," Lucy said "cause it looked like he was expecting it"

"Well mabey it's from-" Erza fell silent as Natsu had stood up and walked over to where they were sitting

"Hey guys," he said as they all stared him down "what"

"whose the letter from" Lucy and Gray shouted in unison

"Letter, oh the letter" Natsu then let out a light chuckle "oh that, well it was fan mail" Natsu made his signature grin as he stared at his friends hoping they bought it

"Really now," Lucy said getting closer to Natsu "then can we see it"

"NO!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he backed up "I mean it's kinda of weird" he said giving off a fake smile as the letter started to slip out of his jacket

Noticing this Happy flew down and Grabbed the Letter from Natsu shocking the boy and getting the attention of the rest of the guild

"Hey, Happy" Natsu shouted "give it back here"

Happy had already opened the letter and was about to read it out loud when he saw what it said he froze his eyes almost busting out his head

"what all the commotion about," Mira asked as she walked up to the group

"Na...Natsu...has" Happy could barely contain himself as he could hardly believe it " NATSU HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND!" the cat shouted getting the whole guild attention

"WHAT!" the guild shout could be heard all across Magnolia

"she's not my Girlfriend!" Natsu shouted "at least not yet anyway," he said blushing, he froze realizing what he just said his cheeks then turned redder than Erza's hair

Lucy couldn't form words as she just looked shocked 'how could Natsu of all people keep this a secret for so long' Lucy

Gray, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode ' that Flame brain, no just no"

as Happy floated down Wendy grabbed the letter and read it over real quickly "aww" she said smiling "it's even sweeter than the last one"

This got a good bunch of looks from her guildmates as Wendy handed Gajeel the Letter who just chuckled

"Wait," Cana asked half drunk "you two knew about this"

Wendy blush as she pressed her fingers together "well kinda"

"So," Erza said pulling the attention from Wendy "who is this secret admirer," she asked in a demanding tone

"Why do you want to know that" Natsu shouted as he backed from Erza "that's for me to know"

"Oh come on Natsu" Lucy shouted getting in her friends face "how could you hide something like this from us," she asked staring him down

"well" I mean we've been talking like this for a while now,"

"wait you've sent letters" the whole guild almost went into to uproar

"Yeah, Wendy helped me out with them," Natsu said as he attempted to slip out

"So" Erza managed to say " you still haven't answered my question"

"Well um" Natsu tried to think as best as he could to get out of this he couldn't lie so he was stuck there has to be away

"Well," Gray said joining in on the conversation" I mean it's not like it's somebody we know"

Nasu looked away his blush growing larger

"Wait it is," Gray asked shocked "then who is it"

"Still not telling"

"I beat it was Lucy" someone shouted

"How he just found out about" another replied

"what about Lissana" Elfman shouted which got confused looks from his guildmates

"Mabey it's somebody not in the guild," Mira said as she scratched her chin "Jenny, she loves to write love letters"

everyone looked at Natsu who still looked embarrassed

"well he didn't deny it," Gray said

"Well your wrong" Natsu said "and I'm still not telling"

"Oh come on please" Mira pleaded she was in happiness overload and was sporting the largest grin ever seen

"No"

"PLease"

"No"

"If Natsu doesn't want to tell us then that's on him" Laxus interjected as he took a sip from his drink "let him tell us when he's good and ready"

"SHut it Laxus" half the guild shouted to which the man just shrugged it off

as the group turned back they noticed that Natsu was gone which made them all look around

"hey where'd Natsu go," Happy asked as he floated around

"Wendy's gone too," Lucy noticed

"You don't think," Mira said a little shocked as Carla began sharpening her claws

"No way"

* * *

Halfway across town Natsu leaned against a tree and let out a sigh 'looks like I oh Wendy' Natsu thought to himself the girl had managed to get him out of a tough situation

"Well lookie what we have here" a voice called as Natsu looked back to see who it was

"oh hey"

* * *

Back at the guild, they were trying to figure out who sent Natsu the letter (which he left)

"who could it be," Lucy said as she leaned back in her chair "I'm willing to bet it's not Wendy"

"Mabey it is," Gray said "she did know about them before we did"

"who else does Natsu talk to a lot," Lucy said rubbing her chin "it could be"

"I guess we'll never know Erza said frankly "next time well have to be more precise"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was talking with someone there laughs could be heard as the looked at him with longing eyes

"So your guildmates found out about us," she said trying to hide her laugh "

"unfortunately" Natsu replied

"then let's make it official," she said as her silver-white hair fell in front of her face

"BUt-" Natsu was interrupted when she kissed him her lips where beyond soft as they parted she smiled

"what do you say Natsu dragneel"

"I say I love you Yukino Aguria"

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **SO be honest with me did you see it coming**

 **no**

 **yes**

 **Well I don't care anyway sorry if this chapter felt bland but like I said I had a very bad case of writer's block**

 **also, a tad bit of news is I've set up the story/one-shot request on my profile so go there to check it out i"ll also depending on the number of the request set up a poll to see which ones you guys would like to see first**

 **also I might focuse a little more on lesser known ships cause I like doing that sort of thing so expect more stories like this**

 **It feels good to be back I guess I'll see ya later**


	5. stronger

**Hey, guys, it's been a while so anyway I'm sorry for my semi-absence life just been hectic with. school and all that anyway here's a short drabble that'll hopefully keep you guys calm until I pick up the slack again**

 **oh and there a message at the end of this story read it whenever you get there**

 **now let's begin**

 **Summary: Natsu and Gajeel agreed to train Wendy, however, a few of there guildmates think they're going overboard, but what they don't know is that Wendy has more heart and courge they giver her credit for**

 **relationship: Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, brother sister**

* * *

Lucy was stunned, flabbergasted, she was unable to find any words to describe how she felt at the moment next to her was Gray who was just as stunned as she was he tried to say something but his words often tuned in incoherent drabble that Lucy couldn't comprehend. behind them were a confused Mira, Carla, and Levy who just was staring at the sight in front of them

Erza couldn't help but laugh as she turned her head " I told you it was nothing" she told the group who just nodded what were they looking at you may ask

In front of them stood the guilds dragon slayer trio catching their breath from a light sparring session

the group winched as Gajeel threw a club at Wendy sending her flying into a rock creating a small crater, okay mabey light isn't an appropriate word to use try full-on brawl,

"I don't believe it," Gray said, "aren't they going a little hard on her" Gray asked

Lucy just nodded as Natsu slammed Wendy onto the ground she remembered when Wendy had asked Natsu and Gajeel to train her she thought it was cute but never in her life did she expect this

Natsu and Gajeel weren't holding back as the two went all out on the younger dragon slayer, but that didn't mane she was helpless she had gotten a more than her share hits but still

Carla, on the other hand, was furious 'how dar they' she thought to herself 'there suppose to help how it beating her up going to help her get stronger'

they all knew Wendy wanted to be strong but this was too far

"we have to stop this" Lucy said but before she could move forward Erza stopped her "Erza" Lucy asked "why"

Erza didn't lose composure still starring at the group until a smile formed on her face unlike them Erza knew Wendy had a goal and she would never forget what she said that day

 **Flashback**

it was about three weeks ago the first day they started doing this Erza was in her same spot as Natsu and Gajeel and Wendy fought safe to say she was a little unnerved by there methods but she trusted they wouldn't hurt her much

Natsu had to give Wendy a pretty long warm up with from breaking boulders to letting lighting hit her now they were sparring which was more or less a one-sided fight

Gajeel slammed Wendy against the wall as the girl slid down the pari stopped Erza looked like she was about to move in "mabey we should tone it down" Natsu said

"Gajeel looked towards the Wendy who was struggling to stand up "mabey your right Salamander" Gajeel admitted he'd never admit this but he loved the little girl and he didn't like fighting her, and he knew Salamander felt the same

"but we said we train her," Gajeel said

"I know," Natsu said "but mabey, not full power yet," Natsu told as Gajeel nodded

"No" a voice called out the pair looked and saw it belonged to Wendy who despite her many injuries were standing up as if nothing was wrong this action even got Erza to stop Wendy then looked up

"if you two go easy on me just because we're friends" Wendy stopped to catch her breath "I'll never get stronger"

Natsu and Gajeel stopped "you sure kid," they said "you could get hurt"

"I won't stop," Wendy said know she was facing them. the two strongest people she knew "I don't want to have to sit by and watch all you fight" Wendy smiled "I'm going to get even stronger day by day" Wendy gave off a cocky grin it was like a mix of Natsu and Gajeels "I won't stop till I'm stronger than both of you!"

Natsu and gave off a smile both of them thinking the same thing 'atta girl Wendy'

"now you know kid"

"We can't let that happen"

"Well then what are you waiting for," Wendy said as she got into a fighting stance" I've got a fire in my belly now, and it's dieing to get out"

"well looks like your all fired up," Natsu said "good cause so are we"

"Gehee" Gajeel laughed as he got ready covering his body in iron scales

Erza stopped and backed 'note to self I may need some help to carry them back to the guild' she laughed as they charged each other again

 **End Flashback**

Erza smiled as she faced Lucy "were only here to make sure they don't injure themselves too much" Erza informed her "besides, jumping to Wendy's defense everytime she's in danger won't help her grow" the group looked as Wendy dodge an attack from Natsu causing it to hit Gajeel in the face 'keep getting stronger Wendy" Erza thought to herself

Miles away from them a mysterious person was also watching she gave out a large smile at what she saw "you've all grown so much" she whispered to herself as she started to walk away "soon the prophecy will be complete"

* * *

 **that's a wrap**

 **Well that all from this writer for a while**

 **as promised here's a little message, I've posted a road map on my profile so go over and check it and feel free to voice your thoughts or concerns**

 **I should pop again soon when I don't know so anyway hope you guys are living ya best life**

 **until next time**


	6. nightmares

**Hey fairy tail fans I'm here with another chapter in friendship, Family love, and the fairy tail, this one was a request in the comments by a guest reader to do what started this one-shot list in the first place, a Natsu and Wendy one-shot as to what I'm doing here well read to find out. this one will be short to buy the way**

 **title: nightmares**

 **summary: Wendy's been having trouble sleeping one night and Natsu is there to comfort her in her darkest time**

* * *

Wendy awoke with a shock n sweat dripped down her face as she let ou large huffs of breath, she had the dream again, it scared her to no end wiping the tears she felt forming her body felt cold like she was standing in one Gray's spells her mouth was dry as she tried to swallow looking around she remembered where they were, she was on a job with Team Natsu going over to grab some water she let out a sigh the images playing in her head again

"Wendy" Carla called Wendy could hear the concern in her voice "what's wrong child"

shaking her head and putting on a fake smile nothing Carla just a really strange dream" Wendy said weakly she hated lying but at the same time she hated being a burden "I think I just needed some water" she said in a whisper trying to hide her fear" Wendy felt like she couldn't breath this has been a problem since the war with Zeref ended 'I'm going to get some air" Wendy told Carla as she stepped out of the tent she saw Natsu Lying on the ground 'Lucy must have kicked him out again' Wendy laughed as she went and sat on a log 'what's wrong with me' she wondered letting out a sigh the young dragon slayer looked at her shoulder where her guild mark was the mark of a family, those words played in her head even after everything she had a home so why did she feel so alone, why did she feel scared, her thoughts played back to her dream looking behind her she sighed 'why'

Wendy then heard shuffling behind her getting scared the Girl jumped back in shock only to see Natsu standing behind her with his signature grin on his face "hey kiddo" Natsu said as the girl calmed down "

"Hey Natsu," Wendy said back her ind coming to ease

"it's late you should be in bed," Natsu said Wendy laughed she could hear the sarcasm in his voice she loved and hated it when he acted responsibly. looking away she sighed " couldn't sleep," Natsu asked when she didn't answer Natsu walked up to her sitting next to her he brought her in for a hug feeling his warmth she felt her mind calm down some more it was not like Grandeeney 's warmth but it was a close third allowing her self to lye down she buried her face in Natsu's chest "what's the wrong Wendy" his voice was soft and full of concern

"nothing' Wendy lied not wanting him to worry

sighing he started to rub her back as he leaned back into the tree "do you remember when we were kids, and we'd sleep with Anna under a tree like this" Natsu said it didn't take much to see something was bothering her, Natsu cared for the girl when it came to being family she was the closest thing he had to a sister "you'd always find a way to be right next to me"

"that's cause you were the warmest," Wendy told him a light blush forming on her checks "it was for survival reasons only," she said trying to defend her self which made Natsu chuckle

"mabey," he told her as looked up "some nights though when I could sleep I could always count on Anna or Igneel to be there to listen"

Wendy frowned at this 'I just" she started but she felt her body tremble which made her grip Natsu even tighter

"it's alright," Natsu told her "you don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know I'm here if ya need me"

letting his words sink in Wendy looked up to him "I've been dreaming about the war with Zeref" Wendy admitted

Natsu hugged her tighter after hearing this he had figured she'd been affected, but a small part of him hoped she wouldn't have been "I see" he said his voice in a whisper "about what"

" it's been different each time, but they're all the same ending," Wendy says tearing up "either Gray and Erza and not even Lucy can get through to you while you lost control and turned into E.N.D," Wendy said she hated that she wasn't there to help Natsu and hearing this Natsu figured he had scarred her "or Lucy couldn't finish re-writing the book in time, either one I come back to find out your...your" Wendy failed to finish her sentence as the mere thought of it brought her to tears " you were gone, and everything fell apart Lucy left" Wendy told him " Gray stopped coming to guild and Erza" Wendy buried her face back into Natsu chest "I... just" Wendy was now fully crying

Natsu said nothing he never guessed that she was going through this he didn't know what to do, but one was for sure he was going to fix this rubbing her back and whispering how ti was going to be okay "it's alright kid" Natsu told as she started to calm down sniffing as she looked at hi away from the tear stain on his shirt "I'm sorry" he whispered why was he apologising Wendy wondered before she could speak again he contuied " I should have talked with more about this" he told her as he rubbed her back trying to help her calm down "don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he told the girl "I.." Natsu didn't what to say he had always seen Wendy as a sister and Erza always drilled it to him how the girl looked up to him and how he should act as a better role model "I'm never going to abandon you" Natsu said "not again"

he was referring to when they were first separated and when the guild disbanded wiping away her tears Wendy laid back on his chest she couldn't explain it but him having his arms around her had a protective nature "I know" Wendy whispered her voice low the fear almost gone as she contuied to sniffle "I love you big brother" Wendy said

smiling as he looked down at her blue hair going over her face as she smiled "love you too sis" the two sat in silence for a while before Natsu made a move t get Wendy, however, gripped his shirt

"don't go," Wendy asked "her voice was a whisper "please Natsu"

'what am I going to do with you kid' Natsu said as he sat back down pulling her back in Wendy felt her eyes get heavy the slow moving of Natsu chest and a few snores later Wendy smiled as she closed her eyes "only you would fall asleep first" Wendy whispered as she soon succumbs to her sleep

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **hey guess who's still got it this guy, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one as I've stated I love the sibling bond of Natsu and Wendy it's one of the series highlights, I just wish they had more moments**

 **anyway I might be starting up A fairy tail retold again soon, and I will try to push out more chapters for this story as well sorry I haven't I've been busy is all with that I will bid you all Farwell**

 **Laters homies**


	7. Family

**Hey fairy tail fans and here it is the next chapter of the friendship, family, love, and the Fairy tail. I would like to say that I have seen your request but I decided to do something else here I do promise to get to them eventually well college and all that so story content will start to slow a bit till I have a good long term break. but I may be able to crank out the one-shot here every now and then so anyway lets began**

 **title: Family**

 **Summary: fairy tail has always relied on its strongest team even in the darkest times they always seem to be able to pull through if it meant protecting their friends and family. and while they're away on a mission to help Lucy with her rent the rest of the fairy tail guild decides to throw a party to thank them for their efforts**

 **paring: fairy tail family**

* * *

Mira sighed as she watched Elfman and Lissanna try to hang up the sign letting a sigh as her siblings each tumbled over the ladder "a little more to the left" she shouted to them as the attempted to move the sign

"be careful big brother Elf" Lissanna shouted as Elfman pulled the sign "we don't want to rip the sign again," she told him this was the third one and she would be damned if she was making another one cause of her brothers clumsiness as she shifted she leaned back to get a good look the sign read _'thank you for everything'_ "it's all done sis"

"good" Mira called to her |come on down and we can start making the food

"I see everything going well right here" a voice called Mira turned to see master Makarov behind her he smiled as Mira gave a slight nod of her head

"yep," she told him "everything going smoothly," Mira told the wizard saint "though I must say," Mira told him

"hmm" Makarov answered "I'm just glad those brats went on a job," he said "how'd you manage that"

"enough to pay rent is enough to get Lucy to drag Natsu out," Mira said "I just had to make sure it was hard enough so the entire team would be needed," Mira told him "though I'm surprised you're doing this master," Mira told him

Makarov let out a sigh "tell me Mira" Makarov asked her "how many times have they almost died" he asked as Mira made a frown on her face "no matter the challenge their always stepping up to the plate to defend this Guild to the very end" Makarov told her " and a little appreciation goes a long way

"I guess so," Mira said smiling as she looked around the guild hallo as members returned gifts in hand for their strongest team she smiled as her attention was caught on a flash of blond hair looking over she saw Laxus next to him was his fellow dragon slayer Gajeel 'I wonder what those two are doing' she thought

Meanwhile, the dragon slayers in question were looking at a timeline that the guild had made up for Natsu and his friends it was an idea that Wakaba came up with stating that they could go over old accomplishment from the past which was a lot from their adventures on Galuna Island to their forming with Lullaby incident to the recent grand magic games and Grimore heart every event that fairy tails strongest team has been a part of was on the timeline

however, the duo in question had their eyes focused on two specific events the phantom invasion and the fantasia internet it was a can of worms that they didn't want to open that and well Natsu's bragging could get a little out of hand letting out sigh Gajeel smiled "well" he muttered

"what" Laxus answered

"feeling skittish thunderbolt" Gajeel asked to which Laxus let out a slight chuckle

"Maybe," he said which shocked the iron dragon slayer this guy was a far cry from the man he first met when he came here "I guess in a way it's also showing how they've helped people grow during their time here," Laxus said

"I guess," Gajeel said remembering his time in the Phantom lord. what he did to Levy to him, and Salamanders fight to joining the guild to all the adventures they had together

"I hope you two don't mind," Mira said appearing behind them

"it's fine," Laxus said smiling "when you look at it, they helped us find a better path that day too," he said to Gajeel who chuckled at the comment nodded his head " they helped me get, I'm grateful"

"OH Laxus" Mira cued

"don't tell em I said that," he said

"too late," Gajeel said "Salamanders going to love that," he said laughing as Laxus tackled him

"oh no ya don't tin can"

letting out a sigh Mira walked away everything was going well they had enough food for the party even Natsu himself couldn't eat all that she hoped her heart skipped a beat at the name shaking off her thoughts about the dragon slayer she saw Juvia putting up the finishing touches on the memorial section

"Everything okay here Juvia," Mira asked

"Yes," Juvia told her "her Gray will be so happy when he sees this"

"I bet he will," Mira told her

soon the doors burst open as Max and Warren rushed in "they're here" they shouted trying to catch their breath 'the town folk" Warren said, "are trying to slow them down" Max finished

"Alright everyone" Makarov shouted "you know the drill," he said "remember Your positions, today we show our strongest team the love they need"

As everyone hid away, they could hear the voices of Lucy and Natsu talking

"I can't believe that job was a bust" Lucy moaned

"man" Natsu voice came over, "I thought it was a good one, sorry Lucy"

"it's fine," Lucy told him

"besides" Erza voice came over "doing good deeds out of kindness brings good karma"

"if you say so Erza" Wendy's voice said as they opened the doors revealing a dark guild

"Umm what-" Gray started when the lights came reveling the whole guild as confetti shoot at them

"SURPRISE" the entire guild shouted as the banner fell in front of them

"what's all this" Erza asked

"and who's birthday is it," Natsu asked confused

"How could we forget," Happy said panicking as Carla sat down from the jump scare she had just received

"no birthday today children," Makarov said approaching them "today we are just celebrating you and all your accomplishments over the years," he told them smiling

"oh, you guys didn't have to," Wendy said "it's not like I've done much anyway," Wendy said blushing

"oh, come on kid," Cana said popping up "you took out that face thing," Cana told her "and not to mention you've done a lot since you been here"

"Yeah kid," Natsu said patting her head

"hey" Cana shouted at Natsu "today we're appreciating you so none of that kindness lifting spirts thing you like to do," she told Natsu as she glared at him

"but"

"no buts mister," Lissanna said as they pulled them down into the crowd and officially started the party

"so, wait," Lucy said "you guys knew the job was fake," Lucy asked glaring at Levy who turned away laughing

"I mean we needed to get you guys out of the building," Levy told her "besides not like it affect your day," she told her friend

"Yeah I guess," Lucy told her as she took a plate "still kinda mad about it though"

"never change Lu" Levy muttered

"wow, all these fish for me" Happy asked sparkles in his eyes "thank you thank you" he screamed as he ran up and hugged Lissanna who laugh

"of course," she said

"Gray," Juvia said approaching the ice make wizard " I made you something," she said blushing as she handed him a card surprised by this he smiled once he read

"you know Juvia" he smiled "what you say we go out somewhere after the party," he told

"really" Juvia shouted before she went on a frenzy leaving Gray to let out a sigh 'never change Juvia' he whispered as he watched jump for joy over her guildmates who laughed he looked over to see Wendy and Natsu eating more than humanly possible

Natsu smiled as Mira brought him another plate 'so much for not eating everything' Mira said to herself 'didn't expect Wendy to go on a rampage to' she looked as they ate at almost the same rate "remember to chew you two" Mira told them

"sorby Miva w jusht rjghgj lugeg yirut cokeing" Wendy nodded alongside him her mouth filled with food

"swallow Natsu," Mira told him hiding her laugh

"hehehe," Natsu said as swallowed an inhuman amount of food "sorry about that," he told her "we just really love your cooking Mira," he told her causing the barmaid to blush a bit

"oh, come on Natsu," she said turning away

"he's right though your cooking amazing" Wendy said "I could eat this all day"

calming down a bit Mira smiled at the pair they were in sync as she laughed giving off a wink "well eat all you want like we said today is about you guys"

"You didn't need to do this" Natsu said "we're all family," he told her

"yeah," Mira said "but we just wanted to show our appreciation to members, who feel the need to get themselves almost killed a few times a month," she said teasingly

"What is that supposed to mean," Natsu asked

Mira smiled as she walked away "nothing"

Erza smiled as she helped herself to what she could only describe as the largest piece of strawberry cake she could see, and it was all hers looking over as she saw her teammates indulge in their rewards

"thank you, master," Erza said

"I think we needed this" Erza told him "After everything that's happened" she started until he stopped her

"no need my dear," he told her smiling "you and your team have done a lot, we as a guild felt you should be appreciated for it"

Erza smiled "we only did because we had all you at our backs if anything you all deserve this as much as we do"

"You could say that," Makarov said laughing as Natsu stood up and shouted about fighting as him and Gajeel started a brawl which then started to escalate as Gray got involved

"yep" he whispered "another day in the fairy tail family" he looked up and smiled

Erza smiled sure this party was for them but all it did was remind the guild of the strong bond they had that was stronger than any magic

"Family"

* * *

 **It feels good to be back after so long I did an update to profile a while back and have a few more stories for this collection planned out of you have any request please let me know any way I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you in the next one**

 **Until next time**


End file.
